


Don't Twizzle Me

by nomelon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Silly, Twizzlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomelon/pseuds/nomelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared/Jensen + Twizzlers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Twizzle Me

**Author's Note:**

> (If you haven't seen The Twizzler Incident, check out [this vid](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQ9sfHlByPg) and go 2m 15s in. Enjoy :)

"I can't believe you just did that," Jared says, closing the door of Jensen's trailer behind him and leaning up against it. "Once they air it, I give it an hour before it's all over the internet, screen caps and icons everywhere, funny little slogans about you... _Twizzling_ me. They thrive on this shit, you know."

"They?" Jensen asks, distracted, not looking up from where he's sorting through Dean's bloodstained clothes for the scene they're shooting that afternoon.

"You know. Internet people. Fangirls."

Jensen grins with his teeth clamped around yet another Twizzler. He's been sucking on the damn things all day and Jared knows he's going to be hopped up on sugar for hours, then he'll crash and get all twitchy and grumpy, prowling around and trying to steal all Jared's Gummi Worms. That's just how Jensen rolls.

"Heh," Jensen says, bobbing his head like there's music playing. "That'll teach you to do interviews without me."

"Aw, man," Jared says, drawing it out, and he knows he sounds like a whiny little bitch, but he can't help himself.

"Whassa matter?" Jensen asks. "You 'fraid they'll write more stories about us?" He widens his eyes and makes an 'ooh! scary!' face, waggling his fingers in makeshift claws.

Jared screws up his face and shifts against the door. "No. Not that. It's just..."

"Jared, you can't keep letting this shit get under your skin," Jensen says, softer now, not teasing. He tosses Dean's shirt to one side and gives Jared's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "It's not like you, man. We agreed, remember? Water off a duck's back. Ignore and repress. Sam and Dean aren't screwing and neither are we. Let 'em write whatever they want."

"Yeah," Jared says with an unhappy little nod. "I know."

"That's m'boy," Jensen says, and gives Jared's shoulder a manly little clap before he lets go, his grin making a grand comeback. He flicks the Twizzler to the other side of his mouth with his tongue like it's a giant toothpick.

Jared watches him do it. Jensen is smiling at him, open and honest, always there for him, always looking out for him, and it kind of sucks because Jensen's not even close to realising what Jared's real problem is. He can't take his eyes off the stupid Twizzler sticking out of Jensen's stupid mouth, and it's making his whole body feel heavy and restless.

"Shit," he says, eloquent to the last, and it comes out as little more than a hoarse whisper. "That's not the problem."

"Then what?"

Jared pushes off the wall and after a moment's hesitation he settles his hands on Jensen's biceps. "I'm afraid," he says solemnly, feeling like a dork, utterly terrified, hiding behind his bangs because, hell, it's safer back there.

Jensen snorts, then catches himself when he sees that Jared is serious. "Afraid? What of?"

"That they'll be able to tell."

Jensen frowns, and the Twizzler twitches back and forth as he sucks on it thoughtfully.

Jared shakes his head, twisting up his mouth like maybe that'll stop the words from coming out. "It's okay when we're filming, y'know?" he says with a sigh. "Or when we're goofing around, acting up for the cameras, but when you catch me off guard like that..."

Jensen ducks down, like he's trying to peek behind Jared's hair, trying to get a better look at his eyes. "What is this, Jay? You pull shit like that on me all the time. Like, _all_ the time. It's just... us."

Jared glances up, feeling the blush stain his cheeks. "You just... you get me really flustered."

Jensen's eyes get very big. "Are you... are you _serious_?"

Jared nods slowly, and he takes hold of the end of the Twizzler, sliding it out of Jensen's mouth with a wet pop. Jensen's lips are wet and shiny, stained red with candy, and right now they're pouted into a confused little o.

Jared touches his fingertips to Jensen's jaw, ghosting up over soft skin and stubble until he's cupping Jensen's face. Jared leans in -- can't breathe, can't think -- does it slow, lets Jensen see it coming, gives him plenty of time to say stop, to pull away, to punch Jared in the face, whatever he needs.

Instead he just stands there and lets it happen. He makes this _sound_ in the back of his throat when Jared's teeth close gently on his lower lip, and he steps into it, his hands warm and tentative on Jared's hips. It's soft and hesitant and so damn sweet that Jared's head is spinning with it.

Jensen sucks in a shaky breath when they break apart, and there's a tremor to his hands as he closes them into loose fists on the front of Jared's shirt. "I guess you're serious."

Jared licks his lips, tasting the sweet hint of cherry. He can't keep the smile off his face, knowing he probably looks like a besotted idiot, but there isn't a damn thing he can do about it, and he ends up grinning so hard his cheeks hurt.

"As a heart attack," he says.

"Huh," Jensen says, looking stunned, blinking a lot, but he's smiling too, and it only gains strength as he backs Jared up against the door and pins him there with his whole body. "Guess I shoulda Twizzled you a long time ago."

Jared can only nod as he pulls Jensen into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> <http://nomelon.livejournal.com/71980.html?#cutid2>


End file.
